Iris
by Zuruck
Summary: El cantante de Tokio Hotel....recuerda y se despide mediante la canción de Iris de los Goo Goo Dolls.... Algo triste


_**IRIS.**_

_(The Goo Goo Dolls)_

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Todos los días de mi vida me la paso pensando en ti. Imaginándome como sería la suavidad de tu piel. Tan solo desearía tocarte día a día. Noche con noche. Abrazarte. Saber qué es lo que piensas. No quiero verte sonreír una vez al año. Ya no quiero eso. Con el paso de los segundos tengo una ansiedad terrible por ver de nuevo tu rostro. Tu rostro angelical. Tú sabes que es lo que siento yo. Así como yo sé que es lo que sientes. La vida es cruel. El destino se empeña en separarnos. Y eso me conjoga. Mis amaneceres son tristes. Mis ganas de escribir nuevas canciones se me van como arena que se desmenuzan entre tus dedos. Mis crepúsculos son inmensamente angustiosas. Sueño con ver tu mirada. Tu mirada que lo dice todo como un libro abierto. Por eso no me quiero ir a casa.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Te estremeces. Sonrío porque sé que aún te hago sentir esas bellas sensaciones cuando tú estás conmigo y a la inversa. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasan. No sé como describir el sentimiento que me embargo desde mi interior. Las ganas de decirte aquellas cinco letras. Pero tengo el temor de que te asustes y no vuelvas a mirar atrás. Me encanta tu aroma. Me emborracha todo mi ser. Me entierro en tu cuello. Tus cabellos me acarician. Quiero recordar este momento. Sabes que no eres una más del montón. Eres especial. Una personita que se grabó a fuego al fondo de mi corazón. Tan solo no te quiero olvidar. Miré tus bellos ojos. Una presión en mi pecho apareció de repente. Tan solo no te quiero estrañar esta noche. Hoy no. Quiero sentirte.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Mi mundo es muy distinto al tuyo. Mi vida es estar frente a miles de personas. Mi pasión es cantar, componer canciones que me salen del alma. Huir de las fans histéricas. Estar detrás de bastidores preparándonos para un gran concierto. Estar siempre junto a mi hermano. Estar con Tokio Hotel. Estar en Alemania. Simplemente no puedo darle las espaldas a estas cosas que tiene poca importancia. Pero son mi vida. Como lo eres tú. Así que no será tan fácil olvidarte. Las personas que están fuera de nuestro mundo no comprenderían el porqué. Cómo. Cuando. Y el qué. De estar contigo. Es tan sencillo. Me enamoré de ti. Fue amor verdadero. Amor a primera vista. Los sollozos silenciosos no tardaron en llegar. Te alcé en mis brazos. Me dejaste acariciarte. Despojarte de toda tu ropa. Te dejaste querer. Por una última vez. Mi pecho se hundía cada vez que aumentábamos la velocidad. Mi corazón se hacía pedazos con cada movimiento. Después será difícil recoger los escombros de este amor. Que se venció.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

Te besé con todo la pasión y el amor que te tenía. Tus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse. Se derramaban por todo tu rostro. Las saboreaba junto a las mías que también caían. Ambos entrelazados. Llegamos al climax. Miles de recuerdos pasaron como una película en mi mente. Momentos que pasamos juntos. Momentos felices. Momentos de furia. Momentos de tristeza. Momentos de compasión. Momentos de amor. Momentos desesperantes. Momentos angustiosos. Momentos inesperados. Momentos que siempre recordaré. Momentos que guardaré con seguridad y en el fondo de mi mente para sacarla en momentos difíciles. Y así saber que por lo menos que tuve momentos inolvidables.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Gracias a ti. Ahora soy lo que soy. Después de todo. Espero que hayas sido feliz. Que hayas tenido la vida que querías y que yo no podía darte.

Que hayas podido recuperarte de aquel accidente. Perdóname. No estaba siendo prudente. Que te hayas recuperado de la pérdida de la pequeña. Yo lo superé a costa de todo. Que hayas hallado tu marido. Fiel y amoroso. Que hayas tenido niños. Un montón de ellos. Que hayas podido tener la casa de tus sueños. Con la cerca blanca y jardines hermosos. Que hayas tenido tu carrera. Que hayas encontrado todo aquello que querías para ti.

Y por razones de mi mundo yo no podía darte. Por enésima vez.

Gracias por haber entrado a mi vida. Gracias por haber estado ahí cuando te necesitaba. Gracias por haberme amado. Y sobretodo. Gracias por haberme olvidado.

Sé que ya no estoy más ahí. Al menos en carne y en hueso. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, en mi alma. Ahora ya estoy en paz. Cuida de tus niños.

Disfruta de lo que te queda de vida. Vive como si mañana fuese el último día. Yo si lo hice. Continué. Hasta ahora. De seguro mi hermano está ahí contigo. Apóyalo. Consuélalo. Abrázale. Sigan su vida. De verdad. No estoy furioso ni nada por el estilo. Sus corazones se encontraron. Y no sé. Creo que no fue cuando tu me viste. Tan solo sé que eres más feliz con él que cuando lo fuiste conmigo. Ahora sí. Esta ya es la hora.

_Adiós._

Está bien. Hasta luego.

**Te esperaré.**


End file.
